ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Prom Nite (Daniel 10)
Summary During the annual prom, one of Daniel's aliens goes rogue and starts terrorizing the town. It's up to Kris, Terry and Wally to stop Daniel, even if that mean's missing the prom. Plot A tour bus is driving through town during a Thursday night, the bus is shown to be overloaded with tourists all snapping pictures. Bus Driver, unenthusiastically: *Yawn* Next is the bridge that connects Smithwood and two towns *Yawn* together. The bus driver's eyes start to get heavy, losing attention off of the road. Then the bus starts to lose control and skid off of the room, waking up the driver. Driver, trying to control the bus: Steady, steady! Help! I can't control my own bus. The tourist start to break into a panic and realize they are heading toward a river. Everyone in the bus starts bracing for impact but the bus seems to have stopped. Driver: What the heck. As the bus driver releases himself from the seat belt and bus to check out what made the bus stop, Shape-Snake jumps down in front of him. Shape-Snakers appearance startles the driver. Driver: Whoah! Y-you saved us, thanks a bunch-whatever you are. Shape-Snaker hisses and lashes at him. The driver quickly ducks as he discovers Shape-Snake was attacking the bus and is eating the radio. Driver: Hey! Daniel in his alien form, stretches his appendage escaping the scene. Driver: What the heck was that?! Is everyone alright! The tourist start flashing their cameras at the bus, the driver puzzled. The camera zooms into a building and on the top is Shape-Snake digesting the radio, leaving a trail of acid where he was standing. End Scene At the Smithwood's High School, Terry and Wally are strolling through the hallways, laughing about their conversation. Terry, laughing uncontrollably: So-hohohoho, where's-hahahahah!!! Wally, laughing too: Hahahahah! Terry and Wally stroll by a poster, haulting Terry and her laughter. Terry: Look Wally! (pulls his elbow toward the poster) PROM NIGHT TOMORROW! (squeals) Wally, unenthusiastically: Yay. Terry gives Wally an intimidating glare, scaring Wally. Wally: I mean! (pretending to be enthusiastic) Yay! Terry, cheerfully: That's more like it! (noticing) Where's Kris? Wally, not looking at Terry: He overslept and decided to take the day off. Terry: Does he know prom's coming up? Wally: Don't think so, I think Kris is going to tell him, you know how excited she is for prom. Terry: (chuclking) Yeah, she wouldn't stop talking about it! Kris is excitedly skipping on the side walk. Kris: I can't wait! This will be the first prom I'll be attending and- As soon as she reaches Daniel's house she decides to knock and doesn't get a response. Kris: Maybe no one's home. (she turns the door knob opening the door) It's unlocked! Kris starts to journey through the dark ghost house until she reaches the upstairs. When she sees a figure speed by her. Kris: Whoa. (Her hands become enveloped in mana ready to attack) Then when the figure goes by again Kris lashes at the figure with a mana blast, striking it down with flawless timing. Kris: Got you! (the figure is revealed to be Daniel, moaning and tired) Daniel! Sorry, you just.....startled me, are you okay? Daniel: It's okay, I didn't even noticed I got shot. What are you doing, here? Kris: I just wanted to remind you that prom's coming up! Here you go. Daniel receives a pink flyer that says 'Prom Coming up.' Daniel: Oh yeah, thanks....... Kris: Are you asking anyone? Daniel shrugs, angering Kris. Kris: Whatever, forget it! (Kris storms off) Daniel: What's her problem? Daniel decides to head back to bed, dragging his legs behind. End Scene Terry and Wally are at the mall, shopping for the upcoming dance. Terry: Wally! What do you think of this? (Terry pulls out a beautiful flawless white dress from the rack) Wally: I don't think much of-(discovers Terry frown) I mean it's you girl! Terry, excited: Really? Do you mean it?! Wally: Y-yeah! Terry giddily sprints off to purchase the dress. Wally: Phew! That was close. Why do girls bother asking if they won't accept your opinion? Wally is searching for a tuxedo to wear to the dance, when a lady tapes him on the shoulder. Lady: Are you looking for something, sir? Wally: Yes, you do have tuxedos for uh-you know.....dances? Lady: You mean for like....prom? Wally: Yes. Lady: They are in the men section, this is the ladies. (pulls out a dress) Wally: Oh yeah. The men section...........Okay thanks. Wally with embarrasment dashes off. Lady, rolls eyes: Men. Wally: Dude, that was embarrasing.......Hmmm. (stares at a decent tuxedo but before he can snatch it from its rack-) Terry: Ehem! Wally: Whoa, Terry! I-I didn't see you there! Terry: What were you doing, *gasps mockingly* were you looking for a tux? Wally: What? No, never, I don't care for that stupid girly stuff come on let's get outta here! Terry: Okay, Wally don't pick out a girl dress by mistake! Wally: Hahah! Really funny. (As soon as Terry exits the mall, Wally checks his surroundings and grabs the tuxedo to purchase it) Later that night Daniel is dragging his legs drowsily across the side walk. Daniel, drowsily: How am I going to be awake in time for prom nite? Daniel comes to a hault when he stops in front of Super Slushie. Daniel: Perfect! (punches the air) *yawns* Man at the counter: Welcome to like Super Slushie can I like take your order, like? Daniel: Yes give me the the coldest slushie with the most sugar, you have! (slams his fist on the counter revealing 50 c in his fist's place) Man, picking up the change: Like, yes sir! The man seizes a cup and jerks the lever of the slushie machine downward. When the slushie is completed, an icy steam is left escaping from the cup. The man at the counter slides the slushie in Daniel's direction. Daniel: Okay this should wake me up! (Daniel places his lips on the straw and begins chugging the slushie down, in a few moments the entire slushie is finished, creating an ice breathe from Daniel) P-perfect! Suddenly an alarm goes off and the alien teenager rushes to the scene. A bulky robber with a high tech nuclear gatling blaster on his shoulder has just seized a nuclear core and is about to make his escape until an acid ball slams onto the robber's eyes. Robber: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!! (The robber wipes the acid from his face discovering Shape-Snake is right in front of the robber) What the heck are you?! Shape-Snake doesn't respond. Robber: Make like a tree and leave, if you don't you will get blasted! (gets ready to fire his cannon) Shape-Snake doesn't flinch or make a move. Robber: Okay you asked for it, you Reptillian freak! The robber opens fire at Shape-Snake the nuclear blasts just phase through him. Robber, dropping the weapon: Whah the heck are- Shape-Snake lashes at the robber holding him up to the wall. Shape-Snake: They.......call.........me.........Shape-Sssssssssnake! N-no! Sssstop get out of my........HEAD! Rah! Daniel in his alien form sprawls to the ground holding his head freeing the robber from Shape-Snake's seize. The villain was about to strike Daniel with a hammer, but a stone Wally bashes the robber to the ground. Wally: Hey leave my best friend alone! The robber figures out that stone Wally, Kris with mana hands and Terry levitating a few stones in the air. Robber: What is this a freak show? Kris shoots a mana energy beam at the robber's hand causing him to release the weapon. Next Terry creates a stone of storm creating a barrage of hits in the robber's stomach. Terry: If you don't give up, you're going to get seriously hurt! Robber: Listen here girlie I won't give into a little girl like you! Terry: What did you call me? Kris: Big mistake! Terry eyes flash red and the street secretes a sand storm swallowing up his feet, trapping him in place. Robber: Get me out of here! Wally: We warned you not to call her 'little girl'! Terry then raises stone columns to keep the robber trapped, soon the sand overpowers the columns triggering it to collasp onto the robber. Terry: Yeah! That's right, I did that do you want some of this cuz you ain't getting any of it! Wootwoot! The robber groans in defeat. Kris: Daniel! Are you okay? Shape-Snake reverts and Daniel wakes up. Daniel: Wh-what happened? Wally: You don't remember? Daniel: All I remember was a bank robbery. Whatever I'm going home. Kris: Want me to walk you home!? Daniel: No I'm good. See you guys later. Terry inspects a shed of skin. Terry: Eew, look it's skin! Wally: That's like a snake's skin. Kris: And Daniel did transform into a snake like alien. The episode continues in Daniel's room, Daniel is asleep. The DNAtrix sparks electricity then a flash of light envelops Daniel. When the flash ends a figure slithers upon a sleeping Daniel and hisses. End Scene It's prom night and Wally with a night black tuxedo with a blue rose as a corsage and Terry with a snowy white dress are making their ways through the crowded gym of dancing duos. Wally: Hey, Terry isn't Kris coming? Terry, disappointed: She's not coming. Wally: What, why? She was so excited for prom! Terry: She wanted Daniel to ask her but because he never did she didn't go with anyone. Wally: Doesn't she know that Daniel is sick? Terry shrugs. On Kris' porch stairs Kris is crying a river. Kris: Why didn't he ask me!? That's it! I'm gonna ask him myself! Kris bolts off with her snowy white dress fluttering behind. Wally and Terry are drinking punch and laughing. While Kris is about to arrive at Daniel's house. A slow song starts and the couple decide to dance. When Kris arrives she opens the door surprised it is unlocked again. As soon as Kris enters she dashes off into Daniel's room, discovering Daniel is no where to be seen. Kris: Daniel! She checks his bed but he's not there, when Shape-Snake lunges at Kris but she dodges. Shape-Snake slithers out of the window escaping. Kris: Daniel!? What the heck! Okay this is becoming ridiculous. (She texts Terry in a panic) Terry's phone vibrates and she automatically checks her texts, finding Kris' emergency text. Terry decides to show Wally the message both sprinting off to catch Daniel. Shape-Snake reaches a junkyard and decides to hide there. Moments later Kris arrives gasping for air. Wally and Terry soon arrive. Wally: Where's Daniel? Kris: He went in but he's Shape-Snake right now! Terry: He's becoming very attached to the form lately. Kris, Wally and Terry start searching for Shape-Snake; Kris tracking Daniel by reading his mana. Kris, whispers: There. (pointing to a stockpile of cars) Kris whips a mana blasts at the car scaring Shape-Snake to appear. Wally absorbs the car's metal and tackles Wally and begins punching him repeatedly. Shape-Snake breathes an acid cloud into Wally's face, giving Daniel the ability to escape Wally. Wally: Snake venom burns! Terry levitates mud and flings it at Shape-Snake in the mouth. Kris finishes up the battle with a mana dome trapping Shape-Snake, preventing escape. Next the rogue alien teen attacks the dome dimwittedly. Kris: Guys. I don't think that's Daniel. Wally, getting the venom out of his eyes: What makes you say that? Kris: Besides the fact Shape-Snake doesn't have his DNAtrix symbol, it's also because he seems so idiotic; like he doesn't have any mind! Wally: That's Daniel for you. Voice: Kris is right! The three realize Daniel is standing right behind them. Daniel: That's not me, Shape-Snake escaped from the watch and threw me in the closet. Kris: Your alright! Daniel: Uh-huh, DNAtrix! Recaptured mode. DNAtrix: Access accepted, prepare to stand by. (the DNAtrix fires a yellow beam recapturing Shape-Snake) Daniel: Done and done! Kris: Too bad we missed prom. Daniel: Movie night and house, no one's home. Kris smiles and Daniel escorts her. Meanwhile Wally offers both his hands and Terry takes them and they begin to dance in the junkyard. Credits Major Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Kris Manareece Wally Dokio Terry Quake Bus Driver Villains Shape-Snake (temporarily) Robber (First Appearance) Aliens Used Shape-Snake (2x, escaped) Trivia *This episode is based of the canon episode Save the Last Dance. *This is the first time an alien escaped the DNAtrix *When Wally states, 'Snake venom burns.' That is a quote from Kevin in the canon episode Vegeance of Vilgax Part 1. *Prom night was shown in this episode. *The heroes town was revealed to be Smithwood.